creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Why I Don't Listen to the Radio Anymore
I don't listen to the radio anymore. I have a very legitimate reason why. Back when I was just a kid, there was a radio station that I would find every now and then. It wasn't just a typical radio station with music and people talking about news. This radio station was different. It was weirder than any radio station I ever heard. The type of things they would play were...strange. When I first discovered it, I was sitting out on my front lawn with a radio my father had given me for a birthday present. I would usually spend my day listening to the top 80's hits. That's when the radio station just interrupted. The radio station didn't even have a station number. It would just...show up. For a long minute, it was nothing but the sound of static. I just assumed I lost the signal for a second, as that was nothing out of the ordinary. Then, I could faintly hear the sound of people laughing. Well, I can honestly describe it as a mix of joyous laughter and fearsome screams. This went on for five minutes before I became disturbed. As I ran to take the radio to my mother, the sounds were gone and my radio was back to its normal station. The first time kept me up for a few nights but it didn't frighten me too much. I didn't hear from that radio station for a few years after that, but it eventually came back. It only seemed to show up when no one else was around. Sometimes, the radio would play laughs and screams. Sometimes, it would play music. This wasn't some "top 80's hits" type of music. This music was terrible. Actually, it mostly sounded like a bunch of random instruments being played at once. There was no tempo, no harmony, or rhythm what so ever. If it wasn't playing that, it would actually play an actual song. The problem is...it only played one song, and it was the same song over and over. The song was "Come With Me Now" by Kongos. To this day, I don't know why it always played that song in particular. I can distinctly remember a time where the radio played the sound of a man screaming with the sound of what I will only assume were bones snapping. As years went by, the radio station came around more and more frequently. Each time, the noises would get louder and more horrible. I've tried to research, but you can't exactly find info on a radio station with no background. Despite all this, none of those experiences were the reason I stopped listening to the radio. The reason I stopped was for one of the most horrible experiences I had with this station. Once, I was driving when the radio station interrupted. This time, all I could hear was what sounded like an infant crying. It sounded like they were crying out in unbearable pain. It grew louder and louder to the point where I pulled over and got out of my car. The sound was absolutely unbearable. It was even loud outside of my car. Now, here's why I don't listen to the radio anymore. It's because I don't need to. It's because I literally can't anymore. No matter what I do, all I hear is that damn radio station. It doesn't even matter if I have the radio on or not. All I hear 24/7 is the noise. I hear the sound of laughing, screaming, crying, and that god-awful music. I'm so sick of hearing "Come With Me Now". It's driving me crazy. I don't know what's going on at this station, but whatever human being thinks it's OK to broadcast such inhumane sounds is sick. If anyone knows anything about this station, let me know. If anyone has any information on the song "Come With Me Now", let me know. I can't be the only one who's dealing with this. Has anyone else heard of this radio station? I need information on this as soon as possible. Even if your situation is not exactly the same, any information would still be useful. I'm not crazy. Whoever or whatever is behind this radio station, needs to be stopped. Whatever this radio station, it's something that could probably change the world. This station isn't a station...it's a curse. I'll keep in touch. Tell me if anyone knows anything about this station. I don't know how much longer I can take it. The lyrics are getting stuck in my head. COME WITH ME I'M GON' TAKE YOU DOWN Category:Items/Objects Category:Music